<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stacy's Backstory by Bronzeflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656976">Stacy's Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower'>Bronzeflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Starting a new life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stacy dropped everything in Barnarock after her Pa offered her his old workshop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stacy's Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stacy's one of my builders (the one I specifically made for the purpose of marrying and then divorcing a bunch of people in the town for achievement purposes), and I came up with a backstory for her, so I wrote this fic. Note that she originally went by Janice in her past life, so that's why other's call her that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mail had come in. It was a horrible slog of bills and advertisements and letters from her husband’s friends when Stacy found a letter meant for her from someone she hadn’t heard from in a long, long time.</p><p>	Pa was giving her his old workshop. Away from Barnarock, away from her husband, away from everything.</p><p>	Stacy wanted to be angry. She felt like she should, like it was what she was supposed to be feeling, but, instead, she felt relief.</p><p>	She glanced at the clock. 11:00. Perfect.</p><p>	Stacy tucked Pa’s letter into her pocket and left the house to go to her best friend and sole confidant’s house.</p><p>	Stacy reached the house and knocked. Footsteps were heard, and she was greeted by Starlet.</p><p>	“Janice!” Starlet greeted. “Come in, come in!”</p><p>	Stacy stepped in, and, when Starlet closed the door, Stacy spoke.</p><p>	“Is your husband home?”</p><p>	“No, he’s not here,” Starlet answered, locking the door.</p><p>	“Remember how we discussed me leaving my husband whenever I got the chance?” Stacy waited for Starlet to nod before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the letter. “It looks like I’ve got my chance.”</p><p>	Starlet stared at the letter in wonder and continued staring at it once she got the chance to read it.</p><p>	“I’m going to leave Barnarock to go to Portia,” Stacy announced, and Starlet nodded.</p><p>	“Thank you for telling me. I won’t tell anyone,” Starlet reassured. “But, I’m still worried about what might happen in the future. What if your husband finds you?”</p><p>	Stacy was gripped by the very real fear about how that could absolutely happen, but she swallowed and steeled herself.</p><p>	“I’ll rebrand myself. Dress differently. Do something with my hair. Change my name. Anything so that, if he does manage to find me, he wouldn’t even be able to recognize me.”</p><p>	“Okay.” Starlet gestured for Stacy to follow her, and, when they reached the bathroom, Starlet handed Stacy a knife.</p><p>	Stacy stared at it as Starlet explained.</p><p>	“I don’t know where any of my scissors are, and this seems like a time-sensitive thing, so here.”</p><p>	Stacy looked at the mirror. She stared at her long brown hair that was said to be beautiful, that her husband constantly complimented and waxed poetry about how much he loved it. She had never cut it. It reached below her waist.</p><p>She held her hair in a ponytail with one hand and cut through it almost violently, fear and relief seizing her both at once as the weight on her head transferred to a weight in her palms.</p><p>	Stacy glanced at the hair, then Starlet, then the mirror. The area where she cut was jagged and messy, and it curled slightly at the ends.</p><p>	“Let’s dye it,” Stacy announced, suddenly struck by a need to be completely unrecognizable.</p><p>	“I’ll get dye,” Starlet ran out, and Stacy got started on bleaching her hair.</p><p>	Starlet came back quickly, the color she chose being a hot pink, and Stacy honestly couldn’t think of a better color to mark her transformation.</p><p>	They dyed the hair, keeping a close eye on the clock. Starlet frantically searched her wardrobe to offer Stacy something outside what she usually wore, but all that she found was a ratty t-shirt and some jeans, which Stacy gratefully took nonetheless.</p><p>	“Wuwa leaves late tonight,” Starlet mentioned. “You should leave soon. Take this.”</p><p>	Starlet shoved a bag of money towards Stacy, which Stacy accepted.</p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	“Stay safe, Janice.”</p><p>	“Call me Stacy,” Stacy did her best to smile. “New me, new name.”</p><p>	“Alright, Stacy. Go out the back door. Make sure no one sees you.”</p><p>	Stacy did as such. She made a stop to a store and bought some makeup, applying it in the bathroom before she left.</p><p>	Light orange eyeshadow, pink eyeliner, mascara, heavy blush, and a dark purplish-red lipstick. It was different, especially because she hadn’t worn makeup practically at all until this moment, which meant it was perfect.</p><p>	As Stacy made her way to the dock, she made a small detour to a pawn shop.</p><p>	“What will you give me for this ring?” Stacy asked, showing her sapphire wedding ring.</p><p>	Stacy didn’t really hear what she was given - she just accepted and left, going into the tattoo parlor next door.</p><p>	“I want to pierce my ears. Could you do that for me real quick?” Stacy questioned, and the people at the front accepted. She picked out a pair of earrings - black studs - and paid for them and the piercing.</p><p>	It was quick, which was good because she didn’t have much more time to waste about making herself completely unrecognizable.</p><p>	She practically ran towards the dock. Wuwa was starting to set sail when she shouted.</p><p>	“You’re going to Portia, right?”</p><p>	“Yeah, why’re you asking?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Got room for one more?” Stacy asked, and Wuwa accepted.</p><p>	As the ship set sail, Stacy found her frantic heartbeat relaxing. She was leaving. Finally, she was leaving.</p><p>	Stacy didn’t have all that much money left due to her purchases, but she didn’t regret them at all.</p><p>	“What are you going to Portia for?” Wuwa asked.</p><p>	“Gonna be a builder. My Pa left me his workshop,” Stacy answered.</p><p>	“It’ll be nice to have a new builder in town.”</p><p>	The conversation ended there, and Stacy was offered a room to sleep in. It was restless, so she woke early.</p><p>	They arrived soon, and Stacy made her way over into the town. The Commerce Guild seemed like a good place to start her investigations.</p><p>	“I haven’t seen you around here before,” A man with pink hair greeted when Stacy opened the door.</p><p>	“I’m Stacy. My Pa left me his old workshop.”</p><p>	“I’m Antoine. You’ll want to talk to Presley over there,” Antoine pointed towards an older man in a suit.</p><p>	Presley looked up and smiled.</p><p>	“Janice, I presume?”</p><p>	“I go by Stacy nowadays, but yeah.”</p><p>	After that, Stacy finished the builder’s tests and got her building license.</p><p>	As she stood in front of her workshop, she allowed herself to relax. Hopefully, it would all be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can only assume you can dye your hair practically instantly in the My Time at Portia world given how haircuts work</p><p>I wasn't sure what to name Stacy's friend so I just named her the first thing that came to mind, and apparently Starlet was it. I need you to know that I've legit met a person named Starlet and I thought her name was actually Scarlet for the longest time</p><p>also, i do have an alt backstory where it's victor that gives her the workshop when he moves to Lucien with Arlo (victor and stacy are probably related in some way), but the rest is pretty much the same</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>